monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
VoltaiK
VoltaiK is a superhero as quick as Thunder. He can attack you 5 times before you even notice he’s attacked you once. Like The Firestorm, he’s got a big ego, so they’ve got a bit of a rivalry going on. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Here we have the first spam attacker, VoltaiK. Back before the likes of Anticipation, he was an indispensable Attacker to have. You could potentially wipe out entire teams with him. Alas, like all monsters, he has dropped greatly in the ranks over the years, with Zyla the Faithful and Prince Charmless also being spam attackers with better stats and moves. He is almost useless in today's meta, but is a solid pick for beginners, so feel free to nab him. Pros: *Decent speed and trait Cons: *Useless against Anticipation monsters *Best skills are Thunder, making him weak to other Thunder monsters *Almost no status effects, just raw damage *Moderate to massive cooldowns *Pathetic life and power stats *''50,000 Volts'' has a 4''' turn cooldown *Major stamina costs *Low damage output *Heavily' outclassed by other spam attackers Recommended Moveset *Electrodynamic Assault (15 Special dmg + self Extra Turn, 30s, 0 CD) *Static Shocks (15 Thunder dmg + AoE 20 Thunder dmg + self Extra Turn, 35s, 1 CD) *20,000 Volts (35 Thunder dmg + self Extra Turn, '''45s', 1 CD) *50,000 Volts (50 Thunder dmg + self Extra Turn, 75s, 4 CD) Classic, predictable, but very effective. The rune spread is however you feel like, you should try it and keep changing it until you feel experimented about it, so you can make a choice. One thing is sure: you want as much stamina as possible, so 2 Stamina Runes is the minimum. A perfect way to keep him from getting hit with status effects is with a monster such as Gakora, who can give Evasion to his team. That way, Voltaik will be safe until he can attack. Use 50,000 Volts first and then Static Shocks next to deal damage to all enemies. 20,000 Volts is good to kill a weakened Water-type and Electrodynamic Assault is your typical no cooldown move that also gives an extra turn, so you don't even have to worry about CDA at all. With someone like Neobuki (who can apply stamina regen) he can attack more often. Recommended Runes: 2 Stamina, 1 Strength; 1 Strength, 1 Stamina, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies *Since VoltaiK's moveset costs a lot of stamina, he should be paired up with someone who can apply Stamina Regeneration like Goldfield, Warmaster Remntar or Talika. *Someone who can buff Voltaik is also a good choice, since VoltaiK's damage output is not too impressive, coupled with his outdated Power stat. Examples include Metalisha, Cloud, and Demise. *iMigbo has a lot to pair up with VoltaiK, like Trait Disabling, Anticipation, NER, and Damage Boost. *The best ally Voltaik can have is Madam Fusion. She can trait disable all of her opponents and give Voltaik an extra turn to decimate his enemies. Counters *Monsters like Sparking Mantis, Blob, Wangzhou, and Volthar are great choices as they can just drain his Stamina and not have to suffer an eternity of extra-turn. Stamina Drain relics also do the job. *Anyone with Anticipation like Sting Westclaw, Zeighar, and Marquis De Flambe, as they can turn his main gimmick against him. *Good Earth attackers, such as Burotgor, Narok can crush this hero. *Monsters with Shock, like Talany, Warmaster Babari can stop him from using extra turns. Book Analysis Superheroes *Viability Rank: B+ (6/10) *Effectiveness: 6/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.7/10 With Faraday's three versions in the Superheroes category, VoltaiK is COMPLETELY outclassed, because in team wars if he comes across him he will be destroyed. Despite this, he's a viable option in this category when you aren't facing Faraday, Marquis De Flambe, Narok, Sting Westclaw, Sunblast, Mirak, or even Hyperia. Thunder *Viability Rank: B+ (6/10) *Effectiveness: 5/10 *Comparison to Competition: 5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 5.3/10 VoltaiK does face some challenges in Thunder wars, as 3/4 of his moves are thunder, and monsters like Faraday again, Olnir, Toshiro, Talany, and even Mercurius are threats. But VoltaiK on rare occasions will win. Volthar will also be able to fend him off with Stamina Drain keep that in mind. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Hardened Category:Attacker Category:Spambots Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Superheroes book